wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Usergroups
''Not to be confused with Usergroups (Wiki) or Category:Usergroups. Usergroups define members of the WolfQuest community forums. There are several different groups, each with their own unique permissions, ranks and members. Most groups cannot be joined without an administrator's invitation, while others are freely open and can be joined without approval. Staff Usergroups Like most forums, WolfQuest's community has three defined staff groups. Administrators Administrators are easily recognisable by their red usernames. They have no specific rank, though some of them appear to use the ''WolfQuest Team Member rankAdministrators usergroup at wolfquest.org: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=group&g=9. It's not possible to apply for the position, though it is rare for volunteer administrators to be chosen. Even so, volunteers are generally chosen from moderators -- a process which requires the applicant to be no younger than 18 years old due to legal reasons. Current Administrators *Kristie Current; MN Zoo employee *Dave Eduweb employee *Rikkuzilla Emergency only; volunteer Former Administrators *WQ Project Coordinator Former MN Zoo employee. *Cana Formerly; current(?) MN Zoo employee. *Kivia Retired from WolfQuest as of April 2013 *ZooGuy Former project lead; former MN Zoo employee. Global Moderators Global moderators are easily recognisable by their green usernames and the WolfQuest Moderator rankThis rank is completely optional and may be instated per moderator request.Global moderators usergroup at wolfquest.org: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=group&g=8. Periodically, moderator applications become available and allow members to apply for the position of Global moderator. As of December 2012, no new applications have opened due to staff and project changes. It's not known if there will be any new future moderators. All current moderators share access to a dedicated private/hidden forum. Current Global moderators Former Global moderators WolfQuest Team Members WolfQuest Team Members are easily recognisable by their cadet blue usernames and WolfQuest Team Member rankWQ Team Members usergroup at wolfquest.org: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=group&g=13. It's not possible to join this usergroup unless you are an employee of Minnesota Zoo or Eduweb. Current Team Members *Dave Eduweb employee; game producer. *Steve Former Eduweb employee; associate producer. *Grant Project lead; former MN Zoo employee. *CLBailey Current affiliation unknown; wolf expert. *wolf11837 Current affiliation unknown. *canis007 Current affiliation unknown; wolf expert. Former Team Members *Cana Former (2008-2012) community administrator. *WQ Project Coordinator Former (2007-2008) community administrator. Non-staff Usergroups The remainder of the community consists of non-staff members. Guests This is the default group people are identified as if they haven't registered and logged in. GuestsGuests usergroup at wolfquest.org: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=group&g=5 have no name color, rank and cannot participate in topics, nor can they send or receive private messages. They can read all guest-accessible forums and have no access to private/hidden sections. When an account is deleted and its posts are retained, they will be added to the 'Anonymous' account used to handle guest posts and surrogate deleted accounts' remaining posts.As shown in this screenshot: http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2285482#p2285482 This is a default to the forum software. Bots BotsBots usergroup at wolfquest.org: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=group&g=10 generally consist of web crawlers operated by companies owned by search engines. For example, if you Google WolfQuest, it appears in the top few results on the first page. Bots are easily distinguishable by their amethyst smoke colored usernames. They have no registered accounts and therefore no profile, so their usernames cannot be clicked. This is the main difference between a bot and a registered account. Beta Testers Beta TestersBeta Testers usergroup at wolfquest.org: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=group&g=15 consist of staff and non-staff members of the WolfQuest community. These members help test new versions of the game before they are releeased, hence the name beta tester. They have no unique usergroup colour and have no unique rank. Members who are beta testers are not permitted to share the beta build of WolfQuest. Doing so terminates their position as a beta tester. Various testers help root out potential bugs and glitches before the game is publicly released. Prior to approximately September 2011, new moderators were also granted beta tester access. Beta Testers have a dedicated private/hidden forum. Current Beta Testers *Dave game producer and developer *wolf567 Former moderator *Rikkuzilla Former moderator; emergency-only administrator *aravir *Kipcha28 *orangeonfire Former moderator *SolitaryHowl Former moderator *Kivia Former moderator; former administrator *ethelwulf *Zethra Former moderator Former Beta Testers *Koa Former moderator *Sintact? Former moderator *jaguartail *Songdog? Former moderator *-Sheeba Former moderator WolfQuest Report Team WolfQuest Report TeamWolfQuest Report Team usergroup at wolfquest.org: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=group&g=22 members are distinguished by their blue usernames and the WolfQuest Report Team Member rankThis rank is completely optional and may be instated per the Report Team member's request.. The Report Team was founded in June 2011 by Cana. Members of this group frequently patrol multiplayer and report games that breach the multiplayer rules. New members are invited if reports have consistent quality over quantity and have valid screenshots that can be used as evidence. As of December 2012, no new Report Team members have been invited due to staff and project changes. It's not known if there will be any new future Report Team members. All current Report Team members share access to a dedicated private/hidden forum. Current Report Team Members Former Report Team Members Registered Users This is the default registered group people are placed in after registering if they are 13 or older. They share their usergroup color - dark goldenrod - with COPPA users and Usergroups#Newly Registered Users. Because there are over 600,000 registered accounts, it's not feasable to post all accounts ever created here! However, you can easily sift and search though pages upon pages of registered accounts on WolfQuest's own memberlist. Current Registered Users *Registered Users usergroup at wolfquest.org Registered COPPA Users This is the default registered group people are placed in after registering if they are younger than 13 years of age. They share their usergroup color - dark goldenrod - with Registered Users and Newly Registered Users. The difference with COPPA users is that their accounts are extremely limited on where they may post. Currently, COPPA users may only post in Tips, Hints and Help with moderator approval and in-game, they may not be able to join/host multiplayer games. Being removed from the COPPA setting requires the member to have their parent or legal guardian send in a COPPA formWhat does it mean to be a registered COPPA user? and Can I send my COPPA form through e-mail?. Once removed, the member becomes a standard Registered User. COPPA only applies residents in the United States.Do I need to send a COPPA form if I don't live in the U.S.? Non-U.S. residents may state they are 13 or older even if they are not to bypass COPPA. Because there are over 600,000 registered accounts, it's not feasable to post all accounts ever created here! However, you can easily sift and search though pages upon pages of registered accounts on WolfQuest's own memberlist. Current Registered COPPA Users *Registered COPPA Users usergroup at wolfquest.org Newly Registered Users As of November 2012As announced by Cana in the Q&A Registration questions thread., all new accounts registered after this date are added to the newly-registered setting. This greatly reduces spam and spambots/spammer accounts. They share their username color - dark goldenrod - with Registered Users and COPPA Users. In order to leave this usergroup and be free of the moderation queue, at least one post must be approved in any forum that increases your post count. The best forum for this would be Introduce Yourself. Because there are over 600,000 registered accounts, it's not feasable to post all accounts ever created here! However, you can easily sift and search though pages upon pages of registered accounts on WolfQuest's own memberlist. Current Newly Registered Users *Newly Registered Users usergroup at wolfquest.org Former Newly Registered Users *Most accounts that have posted after registering from November 2012 onwards. Celebrating # years of WQ Introduced at the beginning of July 2012 to celebrate WolfQuest's five year anniversaryhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=67130, members whose default usergroups are Celebrating # years of WQ are very easily identifiable by their orange usernames and WQ Veteran ranks. This group is freely open and can be joined without approval. Join the usergroup in the User Control Panel here and make it your default to inherit the orange name and rank! The group also has a dedicated special avatar gallery, which can be accessed in the User Control Panel > Profile > Edit avatar page and clicking "Gallery avatars". All images in the gallery are free-use. Current Celebrating # years of WQ users *Celebrating # years of WQ usergroup at wolfquest.org User of the Month User of the Month was a monthly event run by Michelle and Cana and assisted by moderators, where members of the community would be awarded a yellow username, User of the Month rank and special avatar to thank them for their contribution and good behaviour. The first batch ran from the beginning of 2008 until August 2013. A second batch featuring a possible new colour and new avatar(s) is in discussion among staffUser of the Month#Trivia. Current User of the Month Former User of the Month Ban Parrot Ban ParrotBan parrot usergroup at wolfquest.org: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=group&g=19 • ban parrot account: http://wolfquest.org/bb/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=57527 is a joke joint usergroup and account that started between Cana and the moderators. It is the only group with a vibrant purple username, unique comedic rank and sole account. It is also part of the Global moderators usergroup, but the account itself is unused and serves only as a running gag or comic relief. Besides this, it is not counted as a moderator nor does it comply to the Moderator Expectations for obvious reasons! Whether or not it can actually ban/warn is something we may never know. The account's avatar was created by Jewelz before Cana left the community in January 2013. Trivia *Due to a major crash in the past that caused several accounts to disappear while still being accounted for in the user database, there are several glitched pages on the memberlist. It's not known how many accounts were affected besides one moderator account at the time, which was successfully recovered. **This instance is why Alpha Female's join date is January st 1970. Her real registration date was June 12th 2009 prior to the crash. *This crash also caused numerous forum problems. To this day, several are still present and unfixed. References Category:Usergroups Category:WolfQuest Category:Community